Applicant proposes to sponsor a conference on the status of health care research along the U.S. Mexico border. The conference will cover seven research issues identified as crucial at this time in border development. They are environmental/occupational, HIV/AIDS, maternal/child health, alternative financing, elderly, substance abuse, and utilization of health services. The conference purpose is to bring researchers and policy makers together to review research results and their policy implications, to recommend steps for actions, and also to identify additional research directions. The conference call is in response to research which indicates that health conditions along the border are not good. A variety of border networks,have sprung up in recent years which are collaborating to study the border health problems and search for reasonable solutions which are adaptable to and adoptable by federal and state governments. The conference will draw these networks together to examine the meaning of research results and create avenues for moving "research into action."